Learning To Love Yourself
by DJFireHawk
Summary: What could have happened at the end of Spock and Spock Prime's conversation. One-shot. Rated M. Dedicated to SSOTVDG.


Title: Learning To Love Yourself

Pairing: Spock/Spock Prime

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash/Shoenen-ai

Summary: What could have happened at the end of Spock and Spock Primes conversation. One-shot.

A/N: This is a result of what popped into my brain after reading SSOTVDG's review on "Sharing The Captain", in which they said "I thought Spock was going to jump himself." My brain immediately came up with such a scenario…and this is it. Lack of sleep plus too much caffeine plus odd brain equals this insanity. I apologize if this disturbs anyone.

"Father."

Spock Prime turned with a slight shake of his head.

"I am not our father. There are so few Vulcans left…We cannot afford to ignore each other."

The two walk forward until they stand before each other.

"Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

"Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together, of a friendship that will define you both in ways you cannot yet realize."

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?"

"I implied that universe-ending parodaxes would ensue should he break his promise."

"You lied."

"Ooh…I implied."

"A gamble…"

"An act of faith. One I hope you will repeat in the future of Starfleet."

"In the face of extinction it is only logical that I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race."

"And yet, you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan Colony. Spock, in this case do yourself a favor…put aside logic and do what feels right."

Prime turns and begins walking to the transport shuttle nearby, but turns back as Spock speaks.

"I am unable to put aside logic…It is all that keeps my emotions under control. How is it that you are able to do this?"

Prime gives his younger self a long look, seeming to be amused at his questioning.

"It is quite simple…I have learned to embrace both halves of heritage, and therefore embrace both sides of myself."

"How might I come into this state of being?"

Spock raises an eyebrow as his older self beckons him to follow with a small smile. He follows Prime down a short hallway and into the older male's temporary quarters. Once Spock is inside, Prime locks the door to all but himself.

"Is meditation the tool you used to gain this inner harmony you speak of?"

Prime ignored his question and motioned for him to take a seat on the bed. He did so, but grew confused as the older male sat next to him…so close that their knees nearly touched. He grew steadily more confused as Prime placed a hand on the side of his face, not touching the meld points…just resting there.

"I am unsure as to what the purpose of this contact is, therefore I must request that you cease."

Prime nearly rolled his eyes, instead, he turned Spock's face toward his own and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Spock's body went rigid as Prime's fingers entwined with his own. The combination of human and Vulcan kisses has a powerful effect on one who is of both races and Spock felt himself hardening within his pants…a sensation he had not felt since his early teens. He attempted to break away, but his older self was surprisingly strong and held fast.

Prime gently pushed Spock back and onto the bed, careful not to break either kiss as he laid him down. He slowly allowed the hand that was on Spock's face to travel down his neck and over his chest. He smiled as Spock flushed a beautiful shade of green, and grinned when his rhythmic breathing became breathless pants between kisses.

Spock felt his human emotions raging inside his mind and did everything to try and suppress them, but found his efforts to be futile under the ministrations of his older self. He let out a low groan as he felt Prime's fingers skim over the straining bulge in his pants, and softly moaned as those skilled fingers pulled those pants down to expose the erection within. The soft caresses of Prime's fingers against his sensitive flesh was causing Spock's control to slip, one piece at a time.

Prime smiled softly at his younger self upon noticing just how hard his erection was. He also noticed that it was already well lubricated, an advantage of Vulcan anatomy. He alternated the type of touch he gave Spock's erection…gentle caresses, hard pumping, feathering breath…all of this served to break down Spock's rigid emotional control.

Spock nearly leapt off of the bed when he felt the gentle touch of Prime's hot, wet tongue on the head of his erection. He was unable to hold back a rather loud moan as he was engulfed in Prime's mouth. Spock became a flushed, panting, moaning, and writhing mess as Prime licked, and sucked him closer to the edge.

Prime allowed a full-blown smile grace his features as Spock came with an exceptionally loud moan. He watched the temporarily dazed young Vulcan process what had happened as well as his own reactions to it. He was pleased to note that the younger male had not immediately thrown all of his mental barriers back up.

"I believe I understand the advantages of being able to express some of my human emotions. So long as I still have control over them…it would not be a disastrous idea to allow them to show."

"Good. I believe you are now ready to take your place on the Enterprise as James T. Kirk's First Officer."

Prime smiled as Spock made himself presentable again…looking for all the world as though nothing had happened. Together they walked back to the transport, and just as they arrived Prime turned back to his younger self. He raised his hand in a Vulcan salute, receiving one in return.

"Since my customary farewell would seem oddly self-serving, I shall simply say, Good Luck."


End file.
